Second Empire Crisis
by TheManWhoWatches
Summary: What is the first Empire had left one system out of the equation of Galaxy wide control.? This is the story of how the Second Galatic Empire and how they will handle it. Rated T just incase.


"Milord, it is best you see this. It's.. well it's best if you just look for yourself" The adviser of Emperor Cilrart, one of the many emperors of the Second Galactic Empire, said, getting the Emperor to rise from his throne/discussion chair.

The Emperor hoped it was something interesting for once. Out of the six thousand years the Second Empire had managed to keep a peaceful, prosperous, and strong grip on the entire galaxy, even better than the old Empire had ever done, nothing I the realm of oddness came around. There had been ideas of setting up colonies in other galaxies, but that idea was quickly scrapped.

The Empire was lead into a room which contained a shutters that blocked any light form coming inside the room, and a holographic projector.

The adviser slid in some an information disk, showing a projecting of the Galaxy. Cilrart mentally smiled at himself, proud of what his ancestors had saved from what would have been 30,000 thousand years of barbarism. In fact, if it weren't from them, specifically Hari Seldon, the great founder of Psychohistory, he'd probably be either in some kind coal or oil factory, or some soldier for some kind of idiotic king.

"You see all the systems are filled with green correct?" The adviser asked, getting a nod from the Emperor. The systems that were a part of the Empire were colored fully in green, labeling all but one, barely seen at all, but at the same time sticking out like a sore thumb, at the very edge of the Periphery.

"What of that one?" The Emperor asked, getting a concerned and serious look from the adviser. "That's the thing sir, we don't know. Searching through recently discovered maps hidden in the library of Trantor reveals a system apparent having been untouched by the old Empire for millennia." The system consisted of seven planets, two were in the ancient "habitable" zone, one being a bit closer to the sun than preferred, and three behind a small asteroid belt.

"What are we to do about this?" The adviser asked Never in the Old Empires or Foundations history had this kind of situation ever been dealt with.

"I want a message of peace sent to them, but I want it also to inform of them being annexed to the Galactic Empire. Although, if we do go to war with them, I want all nearby systems and sectors armed to the tooth with the latest weaponry we have. That's all" Cilrart said, waving away his assistant. "Man, I could really use a cigarette right about now" The Emperor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before he left the room.

System Sentinel Jonas Varium stared at the stars above him. They were such a beauty. Especially when the lights of the city planets didn't block them. It had been 13,000 thousand years since whatever had dropped his antecedents here in this lonely system. Most of what was known had been lost, making their descendants start from scratch; and they did! After the allotted amount of time in the single star system, they had been able to set up an entire government ruled by both elected leaders, and its own people, weapons able to destroyed multiple planets, created entire moons, planets, and even suns, create warp drive capable of going speeds far surpassing light, and much more.

"A.I, what time is it?" Jonas asked. "The time is 23:50" The computer said, getting a nod from the Sentinel. "Good, I'll finally be getting off my shift." Jonas sighed as the picture of his family appeared before his eye.

He knew that is was only a memory flash the computer did, but it still pained him to see them. He'd been on the blasted satellite for over half a year from yesterday, and things were considerably boring, with the only thing to do besides look into empty space was listened to regulated music, watch regulated television, or work out.

"Strange object has neared Systems Defense Ring , object is moving at high sub-light speeds" The A.I. said, catching Jonas off guard.

He quickly checked the time. It was 23:55. Jonas grudgingly pulled up the HD tele-camera's, not wanting to have to make a note for either the A.I. or another Sentinel to keep an eye on the object when he left.

Pulling up an image, he was completely surprised by a weirdly shaped ship, carrying the symbol of a star and a spaceship. "Computer, identify what ship that belongs to" Jonas said, a little bit nervous but also excited by the development.

"Unidentifiable" The computer said. "What do you mean unidentifiable? What company does it belong it?" The Sentinel said, almost screaming. A depressant entered his system, calming him down. "No known companies or military ships are shown to be similar in any way" The computer said. "Is there anything on the ship that can identified?" Jonas was then subjected to the fast moving succession of the computer, information on the holoscreen going faster than he could process it. An ancient picture of a ship similarly designed, with the same sun and spaceship logo on its body, with the words "Galactic Empire" next to them. "Alert the Senators and Elected, tell them that They have come back."


End file.
